Trial and Error
by Still Guarding Asses
Summary: Oneshot drabble; In which Caius is needy, and Aro is more than willing to offer assistance. [Porn without plot]


_Smutty drabble that took my way too long to write up for what it's worth. Regardless I hope you can enjoy it._

* * *

Caius can do nothing but watch in helpless awe as his ebony haired brother falls to his knees before him and begins to work on unbuttoning his pants.

Legs parted and bare chested, he sits perched at the edge of his bed, shirt lain in ribbons at his feet and alabaster skin glowing in the cool wash of moonlight.

Aro's long lashes flutter as he glances up at Caius, licking his lips with feigned bashfulness. Breathing shallows and becomes uneven as Aro unfastens him with precise fingers, tugging at the fabric just enough to reveal his unmistakably hardened erection.

Steady hands hold his thighs firmly in place as Aro leans down and mouths at his jagged hipbones. His lips are soft and kiss with surprising tenderness at the ancient scars that lay waste to his pale figure. Caius can feel the stretch of lips as they pull into a coy smile against him.

Aro's attention shifts and Caius sighs as the cold air of his breath caresses his flushed length. He presses an experimental kiss to his shaft, before his lips trail up to the tip with movements more delicate than the brush of a moths wing. A shiver creeps up his spine as the pink tip of his tongue flicks out over the leaking slit, and he allows a quiet moan to escape him as his fingertips curl into the sheets.

Dark eyes spark with a dangerous eagerness as Aro drinks in the sight of his brother before him, brow tense and mouth agape, refusing to look away even as his lips close around his head and skilfully swirls his tongue around it.

Caius shudders under his hold, and he struggles to keep silent as his mouth begins to sink down, taking him deep into his throat and swallowing him down until his nose pushes into the soft curls at the base.

There is warmth, followed by a surge of saliva; then, gentle sucking. His mouth is like silk around him. His movements not uncertain or shy, but patient and experienced. Aro gives him time to adjust to the feeling, and Caius's teeth bury into his lower lip to stop himself from whining as be begins to move.

The room is all but silent, save for the wet smacking of Aro's mouth sliding up and down his length, and the appreciative sighs that follow. The grasp still lingering at his hips descend down his spine to grope him from behind, his palms kneading lightly at the firm flesh through the seat of his pants as he pulls him closer, deeper – using his grip to push his cock even further into his throat.

Aro's mouth around him is so precise – so perfect, and Caius is for the first time grateful for his brother's gift. Aro reads him like a map, marking each point of pleasure without flaw. He is in his mind. He knows his body. Knows where and when to touch – perhaps even better than he knows himself. The way his hands return to work at his length. The way he stops to lap and nibble at the thick vein of his cock. Even the way he moves down to mouth hungrily at the sweet spot below his shaft.

It has been too long since he's been touched like this, leaving him feeling almost embarrassingly desperate. Any of the composure he had left is long gone as he writhes and bucks under his brother, much to Aro's delight.

Aro is still for just a moment, giving Caius not nearly enough time to prepare himself for the tongue that abruptly drags up against the underside of his cock, heavy with unforgiving resolve as it laps up any of the pearly beads that dribble down his shaft. Snow hair flies back as a ragged groan is torn from his throat, eyes squeezing shut.

Aro's face is alight with complacent glee as he sneaks a glance at his trembling brother, smug satisfaction pooling in his stomach as he watches him struggle to hold on.

"You taste so divine, brother." He sighs and sweeps his thumb over where his seed has splashed his chin. Caius moans despite himself as he watches Aro place the finger between his lips and lick it clean. "Would you like to try?"

Aro doesn't wait for a response. He stretches from his couched position on the floor to take Caius's face roughly in his hands before pressing his lips hard against his open mouth. Their tongues intertwine in a fiery embrace, teeth gnashing against each other as Aro shoves his tongue deep into his mouth. Aro's eyes are like burning coals as the scald into Caius's own, never blinking of looking away even once.

Aro finally pulls back after a long moment, sliding out of his mouth and leaving a long glistening trail connecting their lips, and Caius is left with the lingering salty taste of himself on his tongue.

The older vampire grins wickedly with triumph as he shoves him back against the mattress. Legs straddle his slender frame, using his weight to pin him down beneath him. Caius is sure he can feel a subtle swell pressing against his the inside of his thigh. Aro's hands take hold of his own, kissing softly at his knuckles as he guides them to the back of his head, encouraging his fingers to tangle into his flowing hair.

His hands press flat against his chest, touch trickling down at a leisurely pace. He stops to pluck lightly at his faired nipples – which earns him a handful of whimpers, before continuing downwards, letting his fingers curve over the ridges of his abdomen, smile gracing his features as he brushes over the smooth trail of hair that leads to where Caius wants him most.

He's given no warning as Aro's head snaps to his groin again, wasting no time in engulfing him whole with one swift movement. "Fuck," He hisses, and as he slides back down Caius feels the sharp scrape of teeth graze lightly over his length. "_Fuck._"

He growls as his hips involuntarily snap forward into Aro's mouth which such force that had he been a human he surely would've choked. But he doesn't. Instead he hallows his cheeks and swallows him down again, throat contracting and humming as he does so.

"_Ah_... brother, I-" He gasps, his shaking body reeling with raw lust. His hips jerk up again, and again, thrusting uncontrollably to meet Aro's rhythm. Legs shake and quiver as he contorts under him, moaning and panting like some mere common whore. The hand still entwined in his hair is greedy and rough. It twists and pulls as he feels the sharp edge of his orgasm approaching.

He knows how smug Aro will be after all of this. How he'll never hear an end to the teasing and bragging, but he doesn't care. All he can think about is the slick wetness around his cock and how amazing he feels at this moment, and – gods he's _so close._

His thoughts are interrupted as Aro pulls up again with a pop, this time a strong grasp takes the place of his mouth and determinedly pumps his cock. Thick, rapid drags of his fist, while he urges, "Come for me, Caius."

It's hot and searing, coiling like a spring deep in his belly, merciless and utterly relentless. His cock strains so hard in his brother's grasp, so hard he could sob with the sheer need. His breath races into a frenzy and Aro is grinning as he dips down and swallows around him one final time.

He comes like this, crying out as he falls into ecstasy, and it takes every ounce of his being not to spill Aro's name upon release.


End file.
